Wisp Of Morning Fog
Wisp Of Morning Fog "Wisp" is a silver-and-black tabby she-cat with one golden eye and one blue eye. Personality Wisp is a fairly calm, if a bit awkward, kind of cat. There isn't a lot that would unsettle her, and it's hard to get her react to most things. In fact, she usually doesn't care much - she's much more of a watcher than she is a partaker. Despite her general calm and serene outward appearance, she is actually a bit of a gossip in a way. She doesn't want to be a part of any drama, but she loves to hear about it. She enjoys being the insider in any and all kinds of situations, soaking up information like a sponge and watching as drama unfolds. She isn't one to share things that other cats don't want her to know, however, and if she talks about the gossip then she's more likely to talk about it with other cats who are aware or maybe even a part of the situation. Her habit of soaking in drama and gossip can give her a good idea of what works for the interests of the cats around her - or the ones not around her, still living in the Tribe on the mountain. In fact, her favorite cats to watch are the ones that are still alive, so she's usually the first to know if shit's going down and is the most informed when it comes time to make decisions for the living. She prefers to spend her time with her Tribemates rather than any other kind of cat, and even with some of the cats in the Tribe that she's not so close to, she can be a bit awkward. A lot of the time, she doesn't really know what to say to other cats, and she often finds herself babbling when she's put under even the slightest pressure to say anything. Hence, around strangers, she tends to be a quiet cat, only speaking when she absolutely has to. She enjoys her work, but she sometimes feels that it's a burden that she struggles to carry. She's also quite a bit younger than a large fraction of the other early generation of the Tribe of Stone Mothers, and that can lead to some insecurities, as well - other cats have much more life experience than her, and maybe she's learned a lot in her time being dead and watching over the Tribe below, but she often feels that someone else deserved the role more or that she's more likely to fail the living more than any of her peers. History Born as a loner named Ghost, her father thought that it was a waste that his mate had bore him a daughter rather than a son. He mistreated her, angry at her for her gender and her apparent weakness, and when he started to threaten to kill her and her mother because of the queen's failure she ran away, coming across the early Tribe in her travels. She was taken in, but was carried off by an eagle not too long before she was expected to become a full prey-hunter in an attempt to protect a fellow, much younger to-be from the same fate. Moodboard Character Link!